Time Will Tell
by pa55ion
Summary: Changes occurs in Hogwarts and its students. Hermione finds an odd journal in which holds her heritage. When she comes into full power, will her Draco come and save her from the tragedies power can bring?
1. Prolouge

Time will tell

  
  
Wicked laughter filled the house of Hermione Lexi Granger. It was at times like this Hermione felt like jumping through a window and leave this world. Her father, her own father keeps on abusing her. Sometimes when he comes home drunk, the first thing he sees he whacks. Or if he is feeling high, he rapes. Why? Hermione would sometimes cry out in the middle of the night, hiding from her father. Is it because of her? Or is it because of the death of her mother? But he keeps on saying that it was her who caused her mother's death. What had she done to provoke it?   
  
  
"Come here my darling daughter," came the sick voice of Belh Granger, "I promise you I won't do anything to you."   
  
  
Hermione didn't answer, as she did not want him to follow her voice. How many times have she fallen into that trap, thinking what her father promise it will happen. All of it are empty promises. All of it. She vowed to herself silently never to fall into that same trap ever again.   
  
  
She crawled silently along the wall so as to not catch her father's eyes. "I know you're there!" Mr Granger yelled impatiently.   
  
  
So you're getting impatient, the brunette thought, I know you can't wait to get your hands on me, correct father?   
  
  
A few noises came from the kitchen, obviously where he is, trying to find her. A clang of pans and pots filled the otherwise silent house. "COME HERE NOW!"   
  
  
Hermione again kept silent and concentrated on getting back to her room safe and sound. When her room was in sight, she ran all the way to her room, not risking slowing down her pace to see whether or not her father was chasing her. Once she reached inside her room, she locked the door and also the bathroom door.   
  
  
Maybe it's really my fault, Hermione thought, if only I didn't go to Hogwarts during my fifth year, then nothing would have happened.   
  
  
Hermione sat on her window and looked out into the bright night sky. Those glittering stars look so free. How many times have she sat here looking at those stars wondering when could she be free? Dozens and millions of times counting when she was 15 years old. For two whole years she put up with the pain and emotional hurt. Taking a look at her old scars and fresh bruises on her arms, legs, neck and back, Hermione felt a loathing sensation course through her.   
  
  
Since my own father already hate me, Hermione thought, why must I still follow what he wants me to do? Even if I abide his rules he still loathes me. I will show the world that Hermione Lexi Granger is no pushover anymore!   
  
  
And with that thought in her head, she began to show herself out to the world. _Hermione totally changed._   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
**A/N:** This is going to be a long fic and yes...if anyone else wonders why I'm writing something else other than completing that other 2 fic that i've written a long time a go...it's coz' I find those pretty out of my league as those are going to be extremely long. Not just long, but with an ex and a treme. But since I feel like entertaining you guys out there, I've created this...Hope you all like it and review!   
  
I DIG REVIEWS!


	2. Readying Up

**Time will tell**

**A/N: **Finally the first and official chapter is up. Well, I probably won't write any disclaimer because I already wrote it in the first chapter of this whole thing and it applies to this whole story. Well, I have a few comments to make.

Ahint: Well, I assure you some things. Yes at some points I'm following what you wrote about, but hey...not all and I may open up from the pts you made. Not everybody is perfect in some ways or another. There may be comments on how HG will look so beautiful, but they do not know what works within. Why she looks almost perfect is written in the first sentence of this chapter. Haha… I can't tell you anything further or it'll spoil the story. It is classic, but not till the full extent of it.

**Readying up**  
  
Concealing her bruises (which she gotten from fighting with a rival gang of girls) with magic yet again, she stepped out of her bathroom and went over to her wardrobe. Pulling out a black tube top laced with silver and gold, bottom flare mud jeans and a leather jacket, she started putting it on her body. Placing an earring that hooks unto her ear then laced over to her nose and also another earring that matches the other except that it does not have the lace on her ear. Hermione did not put any make-up on herself for she still felt that make up just ruins her complexion, giving it more wrinkles. She still preferred the natural style. 

Finishing up, Hermione took her trunk –-which was loaded with school stuff and clothes- and her carry bag out. Walking down the stairs quietly, she opened the front door with her free hand and stepped outside. Closing the door as quietly as possible, she then flipped out her mobile phone and started calling one of her friends that she newly made during the course of summer.

"Hello, Rea, this is Hermione here," Hermione spoke, "I'm going off to the Leaky Cauldron now. Do you want to follow me?"

"Of course!" Rea answered enthusiastically through her phone. "See you there!"

Okay then, Hermione thought, off to the Leaky Cauldron.

She stuck out her wand and soon enough, a big bang sounded and out came a huge purple vehicle known as the Knight bus.

Hermione boarded the bus and automatically gave seven sickles to Stan.

"Hello Stan," Hermione said. "And don't ask about the outfit. I need rest now. Take me to the Leaky Cauldron."

Stan looked at Hermione before saying, "Sure. Leaky Cauldron coming right up!"

The girl looked at her surroundings and found out that she was the only passenger there. Smiling a little, she walked over to the beds and sat on one before the bus took a turn with another big bang, nearly knocking her over.

Soon, buildings and scenery whiz past her until it came to an abrupt stop. "Leaky Cauldron!" Stan said happily.

"Thank you Stan," Hermione said lunging her trunk down the bus. Once she was down, the bus disappeared.

When she was at the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron, an inn for wizards, somebody suddenly jumped in front of her shouting, "BOO!"

Hermione wasn't scared at all. Definitely. She had gotten used to such sudden interruptions when she was with her new friends. Thus, she turned around calmly and regarded her friend Rea Kesally with mock-iced eyes. "What do you want?"

Rea was taken back by her friend's coldness when she noticed a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. She punched Hermione lightly in the arm before saying, "I came to see you of course. Shop with you before saying goodbye with the rest of the gang."

Hermione turned behind and saw the rest of her friends smiling at her. They must certainly be sight to behold! A whole group of people wearing both real dark and gloomy colours like what Hermione is wearing now, or it was bright colours that could have blind people. Hair in all sorts of positions and colours, make-up on the girls (except Hermione) so extreme and etc. But each of them looked good in what they are wearing.

Even Hermione's hair was different. Gold and blood red highlights rain through her medium length wavy hair. Oh, she got it straightened during the holidays, but not until it was totally straight or it'd look ugly.

"Hey princess! Come on, let's get you and JuLi check in before having some fun!" Matt called out, waving his hands enthusiastically. 

Probably trying to hook up some more girls before going back home, Hermione thought.

"Fine, my precious little boy," Hermione replied rolling her eyes before calling out for Tom, the innkeeper.

"Tom, two single bed rooms please," she said.

"May I know what name are both rooms going to be under?" Tom asked while writing information down on a piece of parchment.

"Hermione Granger."

Tom looked at her curiously before saying, "You're Hermione Granger? My Goodness, what happened to you?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow before saying, "Yes I'm Hermione Granger and I think it's not your business to ask me what happened to me."

"Okay then. Go to room 314 and 316, here's the key. It'll be 5 galleons for 2 nights." Tom hurriedly threw the key into her face but she caught it in the nick of time before it crashes into her face. My change sure scared people drastically, Hermione simply thought.

Matt Jones, Vodzn Blake, Hsu Ju Li and Gordon Klein rushed up the stairs to room 314 and 316 before anyone could say 'go'. That left Hermione and Rea standing among the crowded pub looking at each other shaking their heads at their friends' antics.

Slowly, Hermione and Rea walked up the stairs having an animated conversation on what they're going to do when they finally stepped on the pavements of Diagon Alley. Reaching the door of the room, Hermione glanced at the panting four people and unlocked the door. She moved inside and dumped her trunk in front of the dressing table.

Both rooms only consisted of a single bed with beige drapes hanging over it, a minor redwood dressing table with a drawer and a stool, a small bathroom with enough space to only fit a shower room, sink and toilet bowl.

"This inn should certainly keep up their standards. Even a cockroach won't stay here at all," Ju Li said.

The rest agreed.

Hermione sighed, "Forget it, it's not like I'm going to stay here for the rest of my lives. I have a Head Girl bedroom waiting for me in Hogwarts."

Vodzn smiled, "Oh yeah…our darling Lexi is having a wondrous time lounging in her magnificent bedroom while we guys except JuLi of course, are slugging through our pub."

"Oh come one guys, I won't forget you all," Hermione said. "I promise to go and see you all during our Hogmeades weekends."

"We'll hold you onto that then Lexi," Vodzn said. "At 'Rendezvous Game' I presume?"

Hermione nodded.

Gordon clapped his hands together and said, "Okay. Who is up to a day of partying and shopping in Diagon Alley?"

Everybody rushed out of the room in record time and made their way to Diagon Alley.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A/N2: ** That's it! I hope you guys will review more and are happy with this. I accept constructive criticisms. But if it is a total comment on saying how bad is my work and not helping me give any solutions to it, then I'll just ignore it. Anyway…R/R…thanx!!!!! ^_^!


	3. Meeting

**Time will tell**

****

**A/N: **Well, this is the 2nd chapter and I hope you guys out there will enjoy it.****

Meeting

Gringotts was the first place they went to before doing anything. Hermione went into her vault as the goblin opened it up for her. Inside mounted a huge sum of money. Galleons were practically everywhere. Why? 'Rendezvous' was a pub opened by the six of them. A flourishing pub in fact. Tons of money flows in every day from customers who go there.

Hermione filled up her moneybag and stepped out. The same went for everyone else and soon all was out of Gringotts.

"We'll meet you guys at Paulo's as soon as we finish with Lexi and myself," Ju Li spoke. "Just don't get into any trouble there. But even if you do, there's no stopping you." Everybody chuckled.

Matt, Vodzn and Gordon went straight to a newly opened pub called "Paulo's Haven" while the girls went to Flourish and Blotts for Hermione and JuLi's schoolbooks.

"So girls, where do you want to start first?" Rea inquired. "Parchments and quills or books?"

"Books please," Hermione, replied before strutting over to the bookshelves and pulling out all the books she needed for seventh year in Hogwarts together with JuLi's.

After an hour roaming around Flourish and Blotts, the girls came out from the store with four boxes of already minimized books and writing equipment.

"Madam Malkin's robes for all Occasions!" Ju Li shouted happily. "After that let's go to Gladrags!"

Both Hermione and Rea rolled their eyes before saying together, "Yes our dear baby doll."

Ju Li squealed in happiness and pulled both girls into the robe shop.

"What will it be for you dears?" Madam Malkin asked sweetly.

"Hogwarts School robes, dress robes and a few more extra stuff." Hermione said.

"Hmm…let's measure you up then."

Madam Malkin took her wand and muttered a charm. Soon, a measuring tape appeared together with a piece of parchment and quill and started measuring up Hermione and JuLi. A few minutes later, Madam Malkin took the measurements and said, "Well, it seems like you girls have grown bigger and in a short while your robes will be done up. In the meantime, go around and shop around. See anything you like, just call me. Have fun dears!"

"Madam, can I have my robe done in satin?" Hermione requested.

"Mine too!" JuLi piped in.

Madam Malkin raised an eyebrow and then said, "Sure dear."

The girls walked around the shop through the dress robes section with Ju Li giving a speech on how beautiful each robe was.

Ju Li was the fashion expert in the group. Very decorative too. She certainly has a hand in making people look utterly gorgeous even with different and odd mix-matches. That's how they became to be. Ju Li was also the youngest of the gang and thus called 'baby doll'. Born to a Chinese family with black hair and dark brown eyes. Going to study in Hogwarts newly this year together with Hermione Granger.

Rea was the hardcore punk girl. She can get pretty violent when she wants and a very icy temper. Which means, she could get angry easily yet face the person with calm iciness. Rea could get protective over things she likes and could also dismiss a person with disregard as easily. That is why Hermione hates to quarrel with Rea even if she was in the right. 'Ice' was what they called her. Even her bright blonde hair and piercing green eyes holds her on to that.

Now for the guys.

Matt Jones, the 'Casanova'. Why? His blond hair streak with blue, suave body and pretty boy blue eyes attracts a lot of attention and please, even he himself goes out and be a babe magnet like flies to food. Very loyal guy to people if he wants to be and also very cunning. He knows how to use loopholes in plans to his full advantage. Even when he says one thing, he may mean another.

Vodzn Blake was the 'Alien'. With an Italian heritage, he was foreign. Spiked dark brown hair and purple eyes gives out vibes that mean 'Give it all you've got but don't expect anything in return.' He was a mysterious bad boy, a very mysterious one in fact. Girls can't help but just fall into those purple orbs and decipher what is going on in his mind.

Now Gordon Klein is another story. He may look dangerous with his all black hair and gray eyes that oozes out menace, but if one gets to know him thoroughly inside out, he's not so bad after all. Gordon has a difficult past as all others even JuLi. But it's not the time to tell now. Maybe later.

The 'Queen' or 'Princess' as they called her was none other than Hermione Lexi Granger. As I have told you readers before, Hermione totally changed. How? No longer was she the perfect girl anymore. Studies don't matter to her anymore, but friends do. Living the perfect life her family wants would be down the drain now. She would do what she wants and no one stops her or they face something too cruel to be true. No one sidesteps her anger once she's provoked unless Hermione decides to be forgiving. The Queen handles everything. The Queen may be able to stand insults and whatsoever, but once the person crosses the line, physically she'd handle it. No one tells her what to do unless she allows it. No one controls her. That'd be the princess's principles.

Rea, Matt, Vodzn and Gordon were people who did not have a chance to study in any wizarding schools, and thus had to manage on their own. JuLi was already friends with the four before Hermione came in to join them. How did she meet them? Well, Hermione ran away from her home one day when the beatings were carried out too strongly. She went to a pub (not Rendezvous Game) and drank a hell lot. It loosened up her uptight demeanour and when Matt offered to dance with her, she accepted. There Matt introduced her to the others and the close friendship between all six strengthened. 

Vodzn wanted to open up a pub and the rest was in favour, so they started 'Rendezvous Game' with Hermione coming up with the name. When the pub was opened officially, business blossomed everyday. More and more people came in and go out. All six of them have experiences in both wizarding and muggle world and so have the influence of both worlds on themselves. 

They certainly have a craving for Ecstasy, Ice and weed. Even marijuana. They also picked up the habit of smoking cigarettes in the muggle world, but they don't do it in every hour. As for those drugs, they're wizards and witches, and so knew how to control their intake of it. But be rest assured, the pub was clean of all these. They only do it in their private quarters. Usually, they wear the weed in small blue tubes that hang on their spiked necklace or choker. Cigarettes were kept in metal cigarette box.

Hermione felt that everyday was a new adventure with her five friends and they were the ones who kept her going even in times of tribulations. Harry and Ron were still her best friends but they can't be with her 24/7.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror while twirling a dress robe gently. Gold beadings ran along the black silk fabric. A picture of a dragon was adorned in silver.

"You'll be beautiful in it dearie," the mirror cooed its approval,

"Maybe," Hermione replied still in fascination of the robe.

Rea and JuLi came to her side and nodded their heads at once. "You should get it Hermione," JuLi said. "You'll look like a real regal Queen with that."

Madam Malkin's voice came flowing to them. "Your robes are ready."

Hermione, Rea and JuLi walked towards the counter with hands full of other robes. Inspecting it carefully, Hermione was satisfied and asked, "How much altogether with the other things here?" The girls showed the shopkeeper their chosen stuff.

Madam Malkin did a quick calculation and then said, "128 galleons. 2 galleons extra for the satin with 10 robes made. You have 2 dragonhide gloves, each a galleon. Two cloaks each 2 galleons. The rest are the amount for your other stuff."

Hermione pulled out her moneybag and took out 128 galleons. "Pay me later," Hermione mouthed to the other girls. They nodded.

After packing their stuff, they went down to Gladrags.

"Good afternoon ladies, is there anything you'll like to have?" a young girl asked formally.

"We just want to look around a while," Rea said. 

The girl nodded. "If there's anything you want, just call for me by Jupiter."

Hermione strolled around Gladrags not really focusing when something caught her eye near the private quarters of the shopkeeper.

"You give me what I want this instant or regret it!" a blond boy yelled in frustration.

"Malfoy?" Hermione muttered softly. She looked at him again and slowly checked him out. "Good heavens! When did he become so hot?"

"Hmm…nice ass," Hermione said. "Would love to run my hands through those strands of hair and chest. My my! What am I thinking??? Malfoy is hot??? No way…anyway…why do I care of what people think even if I pursue him?"

She walked past Malfoy in a cool mode and slapped his backside before turning down to the next section of robes.

"What the?" Draco Malfoy spoke. "Who touched me?"

He turned around to face where he saw a shadow lurking and found a young brunette busily checking robes. Sure, another two are in this shop too, but the closest was the girl in brown, gold and red hair. Finding her to be pretty attractive, Malfoy walked over and said in a cheeky tone, "Was it you my darling brunette who can't resist my charm?"

"Don't bet on that my dear sir," Hermione replied silkily without turning around to face him. Instead she moved away so as to not let him see her face.

"And why is that?" the blond asked, raising an eyebrow at why she turned away from him.

"Maybe your butt is just too wicked to not be able to touch it," Hermione said smirking. She then checked her witched watch and exclaimed readily, "Oh my! Is that the time? Sorry but I have to go. See you next time my handsome young fellow!" Hermione ran to the other two girls in the store and pulled them out before Malfoy could react.

Malfoy stood there a little stunned at how the girl simply brushed him off while at the same time flirting with him.

Who can achieve such a feat has to be rewarded; Malfoy thought, but I don't know her name. Damn!

Draco Malfoy then walked out of Gladrags without even noticing he hasn't purchased his things yet.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Why did you pull us away?" exclaimed JuLi. "I haven't even finished looking at the robes yet."

"You can have all the time you want when we come down next time," Hermione voiced smirking her head off.

Rea looked at Hermione and wondered why she seemed so mighty damn pleased about herself. "Are you okay Hermione?" Rea inquired.

"Oh nothing!" Hermione's glinted mischievously. "I just had an encounter with the most hated foe ever."

"Care to explain?" Rea asked.

Hermione shook her head and said, "Next time girls."

Rea faked a pout -that took years of perfecting it in front of the mirror just to get boys to kowtow- and said, "Fine then!"

Hermione laughed. "Who said I wouldn't?"

"You did," JuLi said.

"I was only joking," Hermione said. At the same time, Malfoy walked out of Gladrags and Hermione pointed her finger to him. "There he is. My foe!"

"Oh really?" JuLi said. "He looks extremely hot! What do you say in making him mine?"

Hermione looked shocked and said to her, "You really want that arrogant bastard? Man JuLi, when you get to Hogwarts, you'll know what his reputation is."

"And what is his reputation like?" JuLi asked eagerly.

"You'll find out when you get to Hogwarts," Hermione answered. "Come on! Let's go!"

After getting the rest of their stuff, they raced all the way to Paulo's Haven.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A/N: **I hope you all will review. The 3rd one will come out in 3 days or so…Something will happen there…

Let's hit 10 reviews ok???


End file.
